Many publishing companies provide clients royalty administration and rights management (RARM) services. Royalty administration services may include features such as those provided by Counterpoint™ which is a software company that sells software for the management and accounting of royalties, and Royalty Share™ (owned by Google®). However, current royalty administration systems and services use incomplete and inefficient solutions to configure and deliver account activity information to clients. Historically, tracking global registration information, as well as other client account information, has been problematic because of the various disparate manual and automated ways third party collectors process registrations and status the progress of registrations. Accordingly, delivering account activity information to clients is complex and further complicated by the frequency and amounts of data that may be delivered to the client that may overwhelm and/or may be inappropriate to deliver to the client.